GENIO Y FIGURA
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: MISHIRO Conjunto de viñetas sobre la relación de Mimi e Izzy. Porque son unos locos intentando que funcione su relación, son genio y figura. Algunas historias son cómicas y otras más serias. Se pueden leer independientemente ¡A por la octava!
1. ¿Que hay de raro?

**_Hace poco recibí un review (de Estefi) preguntándome por qué no tenía ningún Mishiro escrito, si decía que era mi pareja favorita. Bueno, pues aquí traigo GENIO Y FIGURA va a ser un conjunto de viñetas de este estilo (todas Mishiro) ¿Qué hay de raro? es el primero, tengo más, muy simples, ni esta era mi favorita pero me pareció la mejor para empezar. No tendrán relación unos caps con otros._**

**GENIO Y FIGURA**

**¿Qué hay de raro?**

Nadie creía en ellos. Es fácil recordar cuando Miyako, quien explotaba por decirlo, dio la noticia del famoso noviazgo al resto. Pero… ¡cuidado! Pues era un secreto y había prometido no decir nada a nadie.

—¡Si es que ya les dije que era muy fuerte cómo para callármelo!

No creían que fuera tan fuerte como la chica aseguraba -solía exagerar-, pero se mostraron interesados.

—Venga, suéltalo ya.

Y Miyako soltó la bomba. Algunos rieron no muy convencidos, casi con miedo de lo que saliera de aquello. Otros emocionados querían saber cómo había pasado y Taichi escupió su bebida de la impresión, memorable.

Los días siguientes Koushiro sintió que todos le ocultaban algo. No sólo eran sus amigos, sintió que le observaban mucho más que de costumbre. Oía _"es ese"_ por los pasillos, a veces seguido de risitas. Efectivamente, como intuyó, las noticias vuelan rápido. Aún así, quiso asegurarse. Siempre podían ser imaginaciones.

Una mañana yendo con los chicos de camino a casa confirmó sus sospechas. Durante todo el trayecto, sus amigos no podían aguantar la sonrisa, la mandíbula les empezaba a doler. Era el momento de preguntar.

—No pasa nada —aseguró Yamato con repentina seriedad. Taichi parecía incapaz de hablar, intentaba disimular mirando al suelo. Koushiro se dirigió a Joe, parecía el más fácil de interrogar. Sólo con arquear un poco las cejas, el Kido confesó el nombre de su fuente de información.

—Miyako nos dijo…

—Miyako… —. No necesitaba más, ya sabía por dónde iban los tiros —Mira que juró que sería una tumba.

Koushiro lo aclaró (aunque no era necesario, la fuente era de primera)sin perder en ningún momento las formas y ellos, aunque habían tenido una semana y media para acostumbrarse, se escandalizaron un poco.

—¿Cómo que "y qué"?

—¡Es Mimi!

Koushiro pidió explicaciones ¿Qué problema había? No entendía tanto revuelto.

—No sé… sois un poco raros los dos. Pero de rarezas distintas —fue la respuesta.

Sonrió, menudos argumentos. Lo que suponía, hablar por hablar pero aún así, ya en casa, no podía dejar de repetirse_ "rarezas distintas, rarezas distintas ¿Qué rarezas, qué hay de raro?"_

—¡Anda y cómo se entere Mimi de que la han llamado rara! —dijo en voz alta. Para acabar pensando, con la imagen de la chica en mente,_ "si a ti no te importa, ni a mi me importa¿a quién le importa?"_

Por su parte, Mimi, también tuvo que escuchar criticas a su relación. Muchas. No críticas con mala fe, pero molestaban igualmente. Acabó con ellas con sólo una frase:

—Si A MI no me importa ¿a quién le importa?

_Dedicada a los que no pueden ser una tumba, a los que les cuentan cosas a pesar de que saben que lo dirán, a los que hablan de los demás sin mala fe y a los que no les importa que hablen. Pero, sobre todo, a los que no saben de sus rarezas ¿qué sería del mundo sin ellos? Y por supuesto, a los que les guste el MISHIRO (GENIO Y FIGURA)_

_**Pues esto más bien estaba enfocado a cómo sentaría su relación a la gente... imaginé que sería muy chocante y enfocado también a cómo les afecta a ellos Ya publicaré otra. Ideas tengo muchas (pobrecitos) **_


	2. Pies pequeños

**Mucho tiempo después de las rarezas, vuelvo. **

**GENIO Y FIGURA**

**Pies pequeños**

Insoportable. Eso era. Vale, aceptaba el hecho de que todos los demás ya tuvieran novia, ya hubiesen tenido o andaban desesperados buscando, hecho bastante desesperante. Y con eso aceptaba que les pareciera raro que no tuviera, que nunca hubiera tenido y que tampoco mostrara interés ni preocupación por ello.

Si es por molestar, cualquier motivo les sobra para hablar, no pasa nada, se decía. Que al desesperado por desesperado y a él por... ocultar su posible desesperación, qué ingeniosos los adolescentes.

Y luego estaba ella, Mimi, que aún era peor. Pues queriendo ayudar sólo incordiaba. Ella, aun siendo amiga de toda la vida, parecía haberse contagiado de la atmósfera de su clase y empezaba a ver raro que Izzy nunca mostrara interés romántico por nadie.

Y eso les había arrastrado a tal situación.

—Cuando te pregunté si tenías algún interés oculto en quedar conmigo hoy, y tú aseguraste que no, me refería a esto.

Izzy miró una vez más a su alrededor mientras esperaba que Mimi descifrara su mensaje, tendría que hacer memoria. Además, no parecía escucharle. Tal vez estaba demasiado distraída ojeando los bolsos y probando zapatos a juego, entre otros complementos a disposición. O puede que ni le oyera. Tendría que haber hablado más alto. De fondo, lo armonizaba la música electrónica a todo volumen, de esa que acelera el corazón y da la impresión de gritar ¡compra, gasta, compra más!

Mimi le sonrió pidiendo paciencia, o eso le pareció. Mientras, Izzy se distrajo con absurdas ideas.

_¿Cómo fue capaz de enredarme de tal modo? ¡El último sitio donde me gustaría estar esta tarde! ¿Es posible que esa fachada espontánea e ingenua sólo oculte una mente perversa y retorcidamente manipuladora? _

Segundos, siglos, más tarde de que Izzy mostrara su malestar con el plan ella dio su opinión al respecto. Después de todo, se estaban divirtiendo ¿o no?

—No sé por qué te aburres. Yo muchas veces que quedo con mis amigas, vamos de tiendas y lo pasamos muy bien.

Aquello Izzy no lo dudaba, pero seguía sin compartir esa visión de pasarlo bien.

—¿Y qué les pasó para que no pudieran ir contigo? —preguntó aunque en el fondo sabía que no les había pasado nada.

Mimi nunca llegó a contestar. Puede que ni siquiera le escuchase.

—¡Odio mis pies! Son tan pequeños... ¡Nunca tienen mi número! —se quejó Mimi. Los botines que se acababa de probar le resbalaban.

—¿Para qué vienes entonces?

Izzy no comprendía el motivo del afán de Mimi por perder el tiempo en una tienda sabiendo que no iba a encontrar nada que le valiera.

—No me entiendes. Lo de nunca es una forma de hablar, hay modelos que sí me sirven. Sé que existen y los busco —explicó.

El chico quedó medianamente convencido y se sentó. La cosa iba para largo y ya había desistido de negociar.

Por si esa tortura no fuese suficiente, cuando salieron de la tienda, olvidándose de que él no la entendía y de que ella había ignorado lo aburrido que se encontraba él, Mimi le contó sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Sentémonos —ordenó amablemente señalando al banco enfrente del local.

—¿Por qué?

—Ay —suspiró —Siempre preguntando... No tienes por qué saberlo —sonrió pícara . —Sólo para hablar. Ya sé que se puede hablar mientras se anda, pero estoy cansada.

—Ah —dudó desconfiado. Mimi estaba contenta, como casi siempre que no se enfadaba, pero algo tramaba su sonrisa. Pronto confirmaría sus sospechas.

—Me he propuesto conseguirte novia —anunció extremadamente orgullosa y emocionada.

—¿Que te has propuesto conseguirme novia? —espetó. Quiso preguntar el motivo, pero lejos intentar comprender las motivaciones de Mimi prefirió convencerla de que no era buena idea —De verdad, gracias por preocuparte pero...

—Oh, no es nada —dijo halagada. Se sentía orgullosa de ser tan buena amiga.

—No me has dejado acabar. Quería decirte que no hace falta y que...

Una vez más fue interrumpido.

—Pero yo no quiero que digan esas cosas de ti, ya sabes. Ellos no te conocen —comentó denotando preocupación.

—A mí no me importa lo que digan —aseguró más serio. Mimi supo que no era cierto.

—Irá a peor. Créeme, las cosas que te dicen ahora no son nada. Hay que actuar.

Izzy asintió. La idea de que Mimi le buscara chica no le convencía y le daba miedo. Pero ella hablaba con mucha seguridad.

—Pues a ver. Dime, ¿cómo te gustan las chicas? —preguntó cómo si fuese una entrevista. Para acordarse de todo, sacó con rapidez del bolso una libreta y un bolígrafo, dispuesta a anotar los gustos de Izzy.

—Pues... no más altas que yo —pensó en alto, eso sí que le acomplejaba.

De un vistazo y al revés, pudo leer que su amiga escribía "bajita".

—Dime más cosas —pidió.

Izzy no sabía qué decir ¿Qué cómo le gustaban las chicas? La verdad, nunca lo había pensado.

—¿De verdad que nunca te ha gustado nadie? ¿No has sentido las mariposas o algo así?

—¿Mariposas? Creo que no —mintió —¿Tú?

—Claro —dijo y de pronto sintió vergüenza

Ante la timidez del chico, Mimi decidió que lo mejor era preguntarle directamente.

—¿Mucho cuerpo o poco?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Intento ser políticamente correcta. Que si tirando a delgada o tirando a gorda. Bueno, mira, pondré proporcionada y punto. Con que haya proporción...

—¿Políticamente correcta? ¿Desde cuándo dices esas cosas? ¿A qué te refieres con la proporción?

—¡Qué más da! Al grano, Izzy, al grano. Lo que me recuerda... anotaré "sin granos".

—Eso quita a muchas chicas.

—Es eso ¿no? ¡Quién te gusta tiene granos! —exclamó contenta por pensar que acababa de descubrir la verdad.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso!

—Claro que no, pero eres tan retorcido que se podría decir que sí. Izzy, si anoto sin granos es porque tú no tienes. No querrás que tu novia envidie tu piel.

—Supongo que no —comentó orgulloso de su piel.

Antes de que Izzy pudiera parar esa lista, ese terrible y descabellado casting, Mimi volvía a la carga.

—Color de pelo... Y de ojos.

—Supongo que da lo mismo. Eso es una cosa sin importancia.

El chico notó cómo era fulminado con la mirada.

—Izzy, si no te decides por un color tendré que preguntarle a muchas más chicas si quieren salir contigo. Buscamos a la indicada.

—No te voy a dejar que le preguntes a nadie —advirtió, sabiendo que no se tomaría en cuenta su opinión.

—Bueno, no se me ocurre más. Si quieres añadir algo... Tu lista es demasiado estándar. La cumpliría cualquiera.

—Pues... ¿Qué hay de la personalidad?

—No te preocupes por eso, ya tendréis tiempo de conoceros ¡Ah! Ya sé. Con mucho estilo... ¿te parece bien?

Izzy no dijo nada, lo que se interpretó como un sí.

—Ajá, y una sonrisa bonita, piel cuidada... Te lo mereces, porque tienes esas cosas —Izzy se pasó la mano por la cara y le empezó a gustar su tacto —Una chica así no puede ser mala para ti —añadió Mimi mientras releía la lista, con el orgullo de su labor cumplida. —Otra cosa, si te quita tiempo para estar conmigo la tienes que dejar. Recuerda quien siempre estuvo ahí.

"¡Pero si tú solo me llamas cuando te conviene!" pensó Izzy. Y era verdad, ella tenía muchos defectos. No le importaba que él se aburriese de compras, ni que la tuvieran que esperar media hora, se ofendía fácilmente y a veces parecía incapaz de pensar que los demás también existían. Pero si Izzy tuviera que hacer una lista únicamente escribiría una cosa.

—No olvides poner "pies pequeños" —dijo venciendo un poco su timidez con la esperanza de que a la chica ya se le diera mejor captar indirectas.

—Ajá, un momento —Mimi leyó la lista una vez más, algo no le encajaba, lo único que él había propuesto —¿Es muy importante lo de los pies?

Izzy respiró hondo. Definitivamente, entenderse les iba a costar.

_Dedicada a los que no saben ayudar, a los que hayan hecho listas, a los que tengan los pies pequeños y a los que no consiguen entenderse en trivialidades. Pero, sobre todo, a los que no captan indirectas ni queriendo ¿qué sería del mundo sin ellos? Y, no podía faltar, a los que les guste el MISHIRO (GENIO Y FIGURA) ... Creo que vuelvo a dedicar demasiado xD_


	3. Lo vi todo

**Hola genios y figuras, os traigo otra historieta más. Esta es mi favorita y espero que os guste tanto como a mí. Es de hace mucho, igual que la anterior. Está relacionada con la de ¿Qué hay de raro? Pero no hace falta leer la primera para entenderla.**

**GENIO Y FIGURA**

**Lo vi todo**

Sí. Sé lo que pasó. Lo vi todo. Pero no te enfades. De verdad, no fue mi intención, créeme.

Antes de matarme, escucha mi versión de los hechos.

Supongo que pensabas que estabais solos. Y es normal que no me vierais entrar, porque entré antes que vosotros.

Vale que entré a traición en la habitación. No estoy exagerando, fue a traición, porque nadie lo sabía y tampoco era mi cuarto. Verás, yo dudaba de nuestra amistad. No de la tuya y mía si no de la mía con todas vosotras en general.

Sé que va a sonar ridículo, absurdo, estúpido e incluso patético pero te contaré toda la verdad.

Todo empezó en el reparto de habitaciones. Dijeron "no más de tres por habitación" y claro, nosotras éramos cuatro – Sora, Hikari, tú y yo - alguien sobraba y me tocó a mí. No me parece mal, en serio. Bueno, está bien, me fastidia, pero no tenéis la culpa.

Las chicas con las que comparto cuarto son unas brujas. Son ellas las que me metieron todos esos pájaros en la cabeza ¡Qué estúpida soy! Según esas arpías todo lo indicaba: que no me esperasteis para desayunar, que justo llegué y os callasteis, que ahora que estabais las tres solas en la habitación debíais aprovechar para ponerme a parir... Nada contundente, pero muchos argumentos.

En fin, voy a lo que importa. Recuerdas que mientras cenábamos ayer yo me fui antes ¿no? Pues aproveché para entrar en vuestra habitación... anteayer dijisteis que la puerta no cerraba bien. Ni lo pensé, de verdad, una locura. Cuando estuve dentro me dije a mí misma que era una estupidez, me di cuenta que lo mejor era hablar claro y que lo más seguro es que fuesen imaginaciones mías.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, justo cuando entré en razón, me relajé, tenía la intención de volver con vosotras y vais y subís. Claro, no me pillasteis, porque nada más oíros gritar por el pasillo – sí, sobre todo a ti, que se te escucha a kilómetros - me metí en el balcón. Una suerte que hiciera mal tiempo y no os asomaseis.

Si vieras cómo lo pasé cuando dijiste que me ibas a llamar para preguntarme dónde estaba… Recuerdo que hablabais de lo extraño que os parecía que me fuese antes que vosotras. Qué culpable me sentí en ese momento, incluso pensé en salir y decir la verdad.

Pero claro, dejó de parecerme buena idea cuando empezasteis a comentar que por la tarde me habíais notado rara. Si para mí, ¡las que estabais raras erais vosotras! Pero no quiero discutir sobre eso. Ya se me ha pasado el enfado ¡Ah! También comentabais si era mejor decirme algo o pasar, argumentando que ya se me pasaría.

Descubrí que habíais notado que me molestó lo del desayuno y que nos os gustaban mis nuevas compañías. Diles que estén tranquilas, no pienso volver a escuchar a esas tipas. Sé que somos amigas, las mejores amigas.

No te impacientes, ya sé que quieres que te diga lo que vi. Pero, a ver, que una necesita desahogarse, lo pasé mal con mis paranoias.

No oí que llamaran a la puerta, obvio, es una estupidez ahora que me doy cuenta que no cerraba. La habitación se llenó de ruido. Bastantes chicos. Reconocí en lo poco que asomé la nariz por la cortina a Tai y a Matt. Los demás ni idea. No me sonaban.

Me pareció que en un principio no estabais muy de acuerdo en hacer fiesta ahí pero al final, como ya sabes, cedisteis. Tuve ganas de salir pero ¿qué decir? ¿Qué en su fiesta me colé y coca-cola para todos? Hablando de beber. Sé que traían bebida y que algo tomaste. Tú y yo sabemos que te suele sentar mal. Todos lo sabemos, fíjate en lo que comentó Sora esta mañana refiriéndose a ti _"Aquí, la "bella durmiente" que se va a dormir la primera y se levanta la última, aprovechó y tomó algo, a pesar de que sabe perfectamente que no lo tolera"._ Pero no debiste beber mucho, no te pudo dar tiempo, se fueron enseguida. Tampoco creo que te sentara mal, pienso que fue una excusa tuya.

A lo que iba, no estuvieron mucho tiempo porque los profesores estaban controlando y se acercaban a nuestro piso. Me empecé a preocupar de que me encontrasen, tal vez les daba por buscar en el balcón. Discurrí una excusa rápida, os diría que escuché el jaleo, que no os vi y que luego no me di cuenta de que ya se habían ido todos ¿Muy ridícula? Más lo es la verdad, incluso más increíble, qué le quieres.

Sé que a partir de aquí te gustaría oír que hallé una forma de bajar tres pisos desde la terraza sin romperme nada pero eso no pasó. No pude oír el motivo, pero te quedaste en la habitación sola y las otras salieron. Cuando volví a mirar estabas en cama. Sola. Te reías muchísimo, a saber por qué, se te podía oír desde la terraza, y eso que poco antes habías arrimado la puerta ¡qué mal lo pasé!

Te levantaste y cogiste el teléfono. No sonaba, fuiste tú que llamaste.

Yo estaba esperando ansiosa el momento en el que te metieras en la cama de nuevo y te quedaras dormida para poder salir y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pero para mi desgracia no parecías tener muchas ganas de dormir. Te pusiste a bailar y a dar saltos. Entonces llegó él. Os sentasteis a la orilla de la cama y estuvisteis hablando. Las cosas no pintaban bien para mí. Imagina, os observaba mientras me congelaba afuera y cada vez tenían menos sentido mis excusas imaginarias. Mientras que vosotros no parecíais querer dormir

Ya no aguantaba más ¿Cuánto tiempo podría aguantar ahí metida en él balcón? Te diré que ya me había rendido, que hubiese salido de mi escondite y muerta de vergüenza os daría todas las explicaciones del mundo. Pero hubo algo que me detuvo. Os estabais acercando cada vez más. Sobre todo tú. Pensé ¡No puede ser! Me froté los ojos imaginando que debía ser cosa de la perspectiva. Por favor, no te enfades pero es que vosotros... ¡Muy fuerte! No llegasteis a hacer nada, te caíste de espaldas y quedaste encajada entre la cama y la pared. Os reíais tanto... ¿Te acuerdas de eso no? Tienes que acordarte de lo que vino después. Te abanicaste, debiste decir ¡qué calor, no aguanto! o algo por el estilo. Te desnudaste. Bueno, más bien, te pusiste lo que usas para dormir. Ni siquiera mostraste un poco de pudor por su presencia.

Ya no quise ver más, de verdad. Es que me sentía muy mal. En parte por lo que yo había hecho y en parte por lo que estaba ocurriendo a escasos metros. Bueno, de vez en cuando admito que se me escapaban los ojos pero realmente poco más vi.

Ya sabes que por eso esta mañana cuando Sora nos contó que había encontrado unos calzoncillos en la habitación y todas los miraban extrañadas yo no era capaz de apartar la vista de ti y de tus reacciones.

Eres expresiva pero disimulaste bien. A veces estar callada es lo mejor. Fue muy gracioso ver como todas teorizaban acerca del dueño y tú seguías en silencio. Qué equivocadas estaban, ni siquiera se llegaron a acercar.

Cuando ellas se fueron y nos quedamos solas, ese abrazo que me diste y esa sonrisa… Dios, se nota que estabas contenta.

Siento haber estropeado tu momento contándote lo que vi.

Pero puedes estar tranquila, Mimi. Yo no les diré que sé de quién son, por ti, porque eres mi amiga, y por Koushiro, porque os quiero muchísimo.

Al igual que tú, que tampoco les vas a decir que me volví loca y me colé en la habitación para espiaros ¡Qué vergüenza!

Puedes estar tranquila.

Seguramente fuese algo que se dio por la situación, pero que no va a repetirse. Hablo de lo vuestro. Bueno, lo mío tampoco se va a repetir. Seguro que jamás haré otra estupidez como esta.

Claro que, si ahora me cuentas que tu intención es que lo vuestro se repita... ¡Es demasiado fuerte!

Pero tranquila, amiga. Seré una tumba, lo juro. Pero que lo sepas ¡es muy fuerte!

* * *

_Dedicada a los paranoicos, a los que hagan locuras sin pensar, a los que admiten sus errores y pasiones y a los que se sinceran y prometen silencio. Pero, sobre todo, a aquellos a los que el amor les despista tanto que serían capaces de perder la ropa interior ¿qué sería del mundo sin ellos? Y, no podía faltar, a los que les guste el MISHIRO (GENIO Y FIGURA) _


	4. Ojos negros

**Hola adictos al mishiro, hoy os traigo una nueva historieta en la que se cuenta lo que pasó realmente entre Mimi y Koushiro en aquella habitación. Por lo que está relacionada con "Lo vi todo" pero no es en absoluto necesario leer la anterior.**

**GENIO Y FIGURA**

**Ojos negros**

Muchos son los que no entienden el amor y todos ellos acaban comprendiendo con el tiempo que ese misterio existe para desafiar a la razón.

A Koushiro le gusta conocer el significado de las cosas. Le gusta sobre todo que las cosas tengan sentido y encajen a la perfección.

El amor es una de esas cosas inexplicables que tanto fastidian a Koushiro.

El genio siempre buscaba el lado lógico de la vida pero su atracción por Mimi carecía de explicación. Había buscado información sobre el tema, leído estudios científicos acerca de las respuestas hormonales, sabía que al sentir atracción las pupilas se dilataban, el corazón se aceleraba y se sentía calor. Pero seguía sin entender por qué precisamente le tenía que pasar con Mimi.

La observaba en silencio intentando comprender el motivo y eso sólo conseguía confundirle más. El comportamiento de Mimi también era un enigma, no podía entender cómo tratar con una chica tan transparente y simple podía resultar tan complicado.

Llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas al tema sin llegar a ninguna conclusión. Estaba seguro de algunas cosas: Mimi probablemente fuera la persona más diferente a él con la que mantenía relación, era un milagro que su amistad se hubiera mantenido, y, por último, la chica ejercía un poder sobre él imposible de negar.

Por eso, cuando Mimi le llamó esa noche y le dijo que quería verle, no se lo pensó dos veces. Fue hasta su habitación y se sentaron en la cama. Ella estaba más contenta de lo habitual, él más nervioso pero no quería estar en ninguna otra parte.

—¿Por qué te ríes tanto? —preguntó él. Siempre hacía preguntas.

—Porque eres gracioso.

—¿Gracioso yo?

—Sí… me haces mucha gracia. No entiendes nada, Izzy. Eres muy raro y me haces gracia.

—Tú sí que eres rara —se defendió él con una sonrisa.

—¿Yo? No. Yo soy fantástica. Tú eres el raro, te gustan cosas raras y quieres a una chica con los pies pequeños.

—A ti tampoco es que se te den bien entender las cosas. Tú tampoco entiendes nada —observó Izzy.

—No me ganas. El raro eres tú. Eres pelirrojo y tus ojos son raros.

—¿Mis ojos? ¿Por qué? Ya te expliqué que no son negros, que los ojos negros no existen.

—Pues entonces tienes la pupila gigante.

Mimi comenzó a acercarse a Koushiro clavándole la mirada. Los ojos del chico eran tan oscuros que se necesitaba de mucha luz para poder distinguir el iris de la pupila. Y en esa situación era imposible que se distinguiese, pues él sabía muy bien lo que pasaba con la atracción.

De repente ella se echó para atrás de un modo tan brusco que movió la cama y quedó encajada entre la pared y el colchón. El cuarto se llenó de risas.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó mientras la ayudaba a salir de ahí.

—Me asusté, de pronto se volvieron más grandes los ojos.

Izzy volvió a reír. Para él Mimi también era muy graciosa. Quizás fuese la persona con la que más se reía.

La chica se empezó a abanicar con la mano.

—Me das calor, Izzy.

—Tú me das calor a mí. En cualquier caso es tu calor el que se reflecta en mí y te vuelve.

Mimi cambió su ropa por una camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón corto de pijama sin importarle lo más mínimo la presencia de su compañero.

—No puedes decir esas cosas y negar que eres raro. Por eso me gusta estar contigo, es más divertido que estar con gente normal.

Koushiro miró a Mimi a los ojos. Muchas otras personas le habían llamado raro pero jamás había sonado tan bonita esa palabra. Si ser raro hacía que Mimi se fijase en él era algo de lo que estar orgulloso.

Absorto en esos pensamientos, observó un pequeño detalle. El color miel de los ojos de Mimi era casi imperceptible, su pupila había llegado a tal tamaño que cubría todo el color. Sus mejillas tenían cierto toque rosado, sin olvidar el calor que sentía. Estaba ante una evidencia científica.

Aunque el motivo fuese un misterio, Mimi se sentía atraída por él. Se puede decir que si no fuese por el interés sobrehumano de Koushiro por averiguarlo todo y por los intentos de la ciencia de explicar el amor, jamás se hubiera atrevido a besarla. Para él en todas esas evidencias empíricas el rechazo no tenía lugar.

Para Mimi ese hecho solo podía significar amor. Y el amor le gustaba porque era de esas cosas que no necesitaba entender.

_Dedicada a los que tienen los ojos negros, a los que intenten entender el amor y a los que sepan que no hay nada que entender. Pero, sobre todo, a los que les atraiga lo opuesto ¿qué sería del mundo sin ellos? Y, no me puedo olvidar de los que les guste aunque sea un poquito el MISHIRO (GENIO Y FIGURA)_


	5. Diferencias

**Hola kouminómanos, les traigo una historieta más. Muy cortita, en la que se supone que ya llevan algún tiempo de novios. Se podría decir que es independiente de las otras salvo por un pequeño detalle que algunos notareis.**

**GENIO Y FIGURA**

**Diferencias**

Nos sentamos tranquilamente en un banco como lo hacen muchas otras parejas, no es la primera vez que hacemos esto pero nosotros no somos una pareja cualquiera.

Nuestra historia es como mínimo curiosa. Una atracción que empezó y una relación que aún sigue, las dos cosas marcadas por lo mismo.

La gente que nos conoce cree que estamos durando demasiado.

La verdad es que yo tampoco entiendo cómo puedo estar metido en una relación a la vez que tengo la certeza de que se acabara pronto. Lo sé desde incluso antes de que empezara. A pesar de saber tanto no he podido evitarlo. A veces creo que tú también piensas lo mismo pero es difícil saberlo, siempre me das sorpresas.

—¿Recuerdas cómo empezó todo? —me preguntas.

Me acuerdo perfectamente del inicio de mi locura. Desde ese día pienso más en ti que en cualquier otra cosa. Eres mi enigma favorito. Y viniendo de alguien como yo, eso es todo un halago.

—Cómo olvidarlo.

Tengo miedo de que se acerque nuestra ruptura. Sé que tenemos fecha de caducidad y el motivo es que somos demasiado diferentes. El mismo motivo por el que me gustas ¿Paradójico no?

Intenté no pensar en ello. Intenté pasar de mi naturaleza y disfrutar del tiempo en el que nuestros caminos se habían cruzado pero no pude. No soy como tú.

Me hago preguntas constantemente, siempre lo he hecho ¿Es posible que esto vaya a alguna parte? ¿Estaremos juntos de aquí a tres años? ¿Aceptaremos de verdad las diferencias o nos intentaremos cambiar?

—Aquel día tenía calor —recuerdas sin mirarme a los ojos ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos? ¿Qué pretendes?

No puedo saberlo, creo conocerte pero nunca sé en qué estás pensando. Busco los motivos que nos hacen fuertes y sorprendentemente es lo mismo que amenaza con destruirlo todo.

En el mundo existen personas que ponen todas sus fuerzas en realizar imposibles. Intentaré que nuestras diferencias no se conviertan en el fin, que siga siendo lo que nos mantiene unidos.

—Ahora tengo frío —anuncias puede que en un intento de llamar mi atención —Izzy, hazme caso, pareces ido.

Tienes razón. Intento planear las cosas para que salgan bien y solo consigo estropearlo. Debería prestarte atención. Aquel día tenías calor y ahora tienes frío. Aquel día me querías y hoy… ¿Es tu modo de decirme que ya no?

—¿Significa que se acabó? —pregunto temiendo lo inevitable.

Si se acaba será por mi culpa. Por empezar a buscar problemas mientras tú lo veías todo tan fácil.

—No, qué dices. Significa que quiero que me des calor —me pides con una sonrisa. Te extiendo los brazos y te apoyas en mí.

Tú no piensas en nada más. Sólo quieres mi calor. Y yo no puedo querer otra cosa que no sea darte todo el calor posible.

Puede que sólo seamos unos enamorados ilusos, puede que en el mundo ya no quede sitio para personas así. Voy a dejar de pensar en eso, tengo que vivir más y divagar un poco menos. Pero ya no me da miedo ser de esos ilusos.

—Otro mes más que se equivocaban ¿No? —pregunto. Espero equivocarme yo también.

—Y ya van siete. Me encanta que se equivoquen.

Y yo no puedo estar más de acuerdo. Es genial coincidir contigo.

_Dedicada a los que se comen la cabeza pensando en el futuro, a los que únicamente quieren un poco de calor y a los que les atraigan las diferencias. Pero, sobre todo, a los enamorados ilusos ¿qué sería del mundo sin ellos? Y, cómo no, a los que les guste el MISHIRO (GENIO Y FIGURA)_

**¡Gracias por leer! Espero que os haya gustado. Creo que los que hayan vivido alguna vez una relación con alguien muy diferente a sí mismos saben que eso atrae y a la vez puede ser un problema. **

**Este cap lo escribí hoy y por algún extraño motivo le di preferencia antes que a otros que llevaban más tiempo esperando. No es porque lo prefiera ni mucho menos.**

**Por cierto, he vuelto a creer en el amor xD**


	6. Falsas justificaciones

**Hola, esta viñeta se situaría antes que las otras. Es decir, antes de ser novios. Espero que os guste.**

**GENIO Y FIGURA**

**Falsas justificaciones**

—Oh, vamos —insistió Mimi dulcificando su voz a la que se unió su irresistible sonrisa y su lengua jugando en el borde de los dientes.

Si no funcionaba, todavía guardaba su letal movimiento de pestañas mientras cruzaba las piernas a las que acompañaría esa provocadora boca y su discurso falsamente ingenuo, porque no parecía otra cosa que falso.

Podía reírse moviendo su cabello convenciendo al más soso de ser el rey de la fiesta. O también podía inclinarse hacia atrás con la consecuencia de que su falda se levantara unos pocos centímetros y fijar su mirada en el techo para que hasta el más tímido sintiera libertad para mirar.

Aunque dicho así suena calculado, la seducción era algo natural para ella que desde siempre había experimentado las ventajas del coqueteo. Ningún chico podría resistirse. Mimi lo sabía bien y eso le gustaba. Le daba poder. La deseaban y hacían lo que ella pidiera esperando una recompensa que nunca llegaba.

Siempre funcionaba. Eran sus armas, era lo fácil y, también, lo divertido. Mimi odiaba las cosas difíciles y aburridas.

Pero con Koushiro era distinto. Parecía inmune a sus encantos y eso la fastidiaba. Su vanidad se veía dolida. En secreto necesitaba ser querida por todos.

Parecía que no le servirían de nada sus esfuerzos. Con él, si la primera respuesta había sido un no, era realmente difícil que cambiara de idea. Lo entendía, Koushiro era cerebral y si quería sus favores necesitaba convencerle con lógica.

—No voy a hacerlo, Mimi —pronunció con seriedad.

Ella no comprendía por qué le costaba hacerle el favor. Estaba a punto de enfadarse cuando notó algo raro en los ojos de su amigo. Si se alejaba parecían más grandes. Al acercarse, un segundo ojo se entrecerraba en el interior ¿Qué clase de ilusión óptica era esa? ¿Cómo la lograba? Tenía muchas ganas de preguntar dónde estaba el truco pero ese no era el momento. El mismo efecto se lo indicaba.

—Pero ¿Por qué no? ¡Eres un aburrido y un mal amigo! —insultó, Izzy no le dio importancia. Estaba acostumbrado y sabía que le pediría perdón —Y me das miedo cuando me miras así.

Había que estar loco para ser el primero en interponerse en el camino de Mimi Tachikawa, incapaz de aceptar las negativas.

Se recogió el pelo y se serenó, tenía que lograr que Koushiro la ayudara y gritarle no era el mejor modo. Sabía bien que si el chico era capaz de ser inmune a su dulzura, más inmune era a su mal humor.

Permanecieron callados. Mimi sentía cercana su derrota y por si fuera poco tenía la sensación de que Koushiro sonreía no por simpatía sino porque disfrutaba haciéndose de rogar.

—A ti te da lo mismo lo que me pase ¿No? —dijo acusadora —. Sabes que yo lo haría por ti. Sin dudarlo lo haría.

Koushiro ladeó la cabeza. No recordaba ni una sola vez en la que Mimi lo hubiese ayudado, siendo francos, más bien nunca la había necesitado, pero podía deshidratarse hablando de las veces en las que solo acudía a él para pedirle favores.

—Sabes perfectamente que siempre te ayudo en todo pero me estás pidiendo demasiado. No por eso soy mal amigo —razonó sincero.

—Lo sé —admitió arrepentida —. No quise decir eso.

—No importa, pero no te enfades por una vez que oyes un no. No lo quiero hacer y tienes que entenderme, es un gran compromiso.

—¿Pero de qué me estás hablando? —preguntó volviéndose a alterar —¡Es una bobada lo que pido!

Quiso decirle que se equivocaba, que tenía importancia porque para él era importante. Que el mundo no giraba a su alrededor y que se pusiera en su lugar para variar. Quiso llamarla irresponsable pero no pudo porque envidiaba eso. Imaginó decirle que aunque ahora no lo viera acabaría arrepintiéndose pero no lo hizo porque adoraba su inconsciencia. Y adoraba su ingenuidad, fuese falsa o no, adoraba todo y precisamente por eso no cedería en esa ocasión.

—Mimi, lo siento. Ya no es solo porque no sepa mentir ni porque crea que está mal. Es que se nota muchísimo que has escrito tú la justificación.

—Pero ¿por qué? —preguntó harta de tantos inconvenientes.

—Firmado: padres de Mimi —leyó —. "_Bueno, al menos ahora no pone corazones en los puntos de la i" _pensó con una sonrisa.

Koushiro la miró amablemente esperando a que ella captara el problema. Bien, la chica no estaba a su nivel de inteligencia. No era mucho inconveniente, estaba más que acostumbrado a estar por encima de los demás en ese aspecto. Ni siquiera nació con el don del buscavidas, dependía en exceso de los demás aunque ella no se diera cuenta. Había que admitir, que era demasiado obvia cuando le interesaba algo. Por ello resultaba tan difícil entender qué era eso tan especial que la hacía dueña de todo. Siempre conseguía lo que quería.

—No creo que eso esté mal —opinó sintiéndose ligeramente ofendida por la desaprobación de Izzy a su coartada —. La última vez escribí lo mismo y me la dieron por buena.

Koushiro recordaba muy bien aquella última vez. Había sido hace poco. El tutor leyó la nota un poco por encima sin darle mucho valor. Luego miró a Mimi, sonrío del modo más amistoso del mundo y con un tono para nada atacante dijo:

—¿Qué bien, eh? ¿Así que faltando a clase?

Mimi se lo negó, conteniendo la sonrisa para asentir al final coqueta fingiendo timidez.

Nada pasó. Ni se lo dijeron a sus padres ni le llamaron la atención ni nada. A pesar de la pillada, le había salido bien. Como siempre.

—Está bien, cambio de planes —anunció Mimi sacando a Koushiro de ese recuerdo —. No habrá ninguna nota. Sólo tienes que decirle al tutor que te la di pero que la has perdido ¡Te creerá! —exclamó ilusionada. Ambos sabían la buena reputación de Izzy en la escuela —No pasará nada… ¡tienes que saber aprovechar tu potencial!

Koushiro no tenía ganas de seguir objetando. Además, sus motivos iban mucho más allá de la honradez y de saber que se aprovechaba de su buena voluntad. Mimi se había equivocado desde el principio porque la justificación de su negativa era tan lógica como la firma de sus padres.

—A todo esto… ¿Qué haces por ahí cuándo faltas a clase?

—Oh, vamos.

_Dedicada a los que faltan clases, a los responsables, a los que tienen ese encanto especial que vuelve del revés el mundo y, sobre todo, a los que no se pueden resistir a ese encanto ¿qué sería del mundo sin ellos? Y, ya que estamos, a todos a los que les guste el Mishiro (GENIO Y FIGURA)._

**Gracias por leer, espero que se haya entendido bien la idea. Quería insinuar que no le hacía el favor por celos. El título va un poco en ese sentido también, porque en ningún momento le dice el motivo real por el que se niega.**

**Esta idea ya era antigua pero prácticamente la reescribí entera hoy. **

**Igual me pase un poco con Mimi, que conste que es de mis personajes favoritos pero hay que reconocer que ese punto de enfadarse por tonterías y de no ser capaz de ver que se está aprovechando de otros lo tiene. Pero se lo perdonamos, Izzy también jeje**


	7. Incomprensión

**GENIO Y FIGURA**

**Incomprensión**

Dicen de mí que soy un genio. Yo no suelo estar de acuerdo con ese adjetivo. Sí, es cierto que pienso a otra velocidad y que mis intereses son propios de lo que los demás llaman "cerebrito". Mis rarezas, influenciadas por mi mente lógica, son las responsables.

Me río de la palabra genio. Estoy perdido en una de esas fiestas en las que tanto disfruta Mimi. Escucho voces parloteando continuamente y solo puedo realizar diagramas mentales que representan las relaciones de los presentes, las organizo por parentesco, antigüedad e interés ¡Es mucho más fácil comprender lo que ocurre alrededor! Y veo a Mimi, acercarse a los demás sin tener esos aspectos en cuenta, es como si simplemente los intuyera. Fascinante.

Sé que soy diferente.

Quisiera poder ser un animal social. Tener una máscara (supongo que es una máscara) como la gente popular, todo simpatía y frivolidad. Hablan del tiempo, preguntan por la familia, deportes o bromas que no comparto. Esas conversaciones sobre nada, es algo que nunca lo entenderé, puede que sea un deficiente social.

Llegan y te preguntan "qué tal" y simplemente contestas "bien" o "como siempre". Lo preguntan y muchas veces no les importa la respuesta, ni tampoco les importas tú.

Yo nunca pregunto si no me importa. Ni siquiera por educación, creo que debería ser considerado de buena educación preguntar sólo acerca de aquello que te interese de veras.

Uno debería poder sólo tener conversaciones interesantes, aunque eso significase estar solo.

—Nadie quiere estar solo, Koushiro. Hablamos para sentirnos acompañados —me explica como si yo acabase de llegar de otro planeta.

No debería ser tan difícil.

No me gusta etiquetarme de incomprendido, prefiero decir que no comprendo al resto. No es bueno echar culpar a otros de mis propias carencias.

Le he dado vueltas muchas veces

Hubo un tiempo en el que creí que iba a estar solo para siempre.

Tener novia puede parecer un reto complicado para alguien como yo. Las parejas se pasan el día haciendo planes. Primero para conocerse, lo cual tiene mucho sentido, y después para estar juntos, para cuidar la relación, para todas esas cosas que el Koushiro solitario nunca entendió.

Pero ella hace que estar simplemente sentados en un banco sin aprender nada nuevo, sin que sea trascendente, no sea tan difícil.

Puedo decir incluso que disfruto hablando de nada. Hasta diría que la necesito. Y yo nunca había necesitado de nadie.

Cuando se lo digo simplemente se ríe, y eso hace que sea más fácil todavía.

_Dedicado a los incomprendidos que no comprenden y a los solitarios que al huir del amor se lo encuentran de frente. Pero, sobre todo, a quienes no comprenden los entresijos sociales ¿Qué sería del mundo sin ellos? (y a los que les guste el Mishiro, por supuesto)_

**Hacía mucho que no subía una de estas. Es muy corta y tengo bastantes más así, pendientes de aprobación y edición. Espero que os haya gustado. **


	8. Quédate a dormir

**GENIO Y FIGURA**

**Quédate a dormir**

Han pasado años y la gente nos sigue mirando como si hubiésemos cometido un error por el simple hecho de conocernos.

Estoy deseando llegar a casa. Odio que decidiésemos ir andando.

Debe ser el silencio el que hace largo el camino. Pero a Koushiro le gusta el silencio, creo. A veces le molesta cuando digo la misma frase de cinco formas diferentes hasta que cambio de tema por completo y, entonces, deja de entender. Cuando eso ocurre, junta sus cejas y me aparta la mirada. Creo que le provoco dolor de cabeza, como se los provocaba a mi papá.

—¿Te diste cuenta de lo mucho que engordó?

Tuerzo mi sonrisa, me pregunto desde cuándo a Koushiro le interesan esos temas superficiales ¿Acaso empieza a incomodarle el silencio?

—Sí, pero es normal. —Vuelvo a cerrar la boca.

Se toca la cabeza, me mira nervioso y finjo no darme cuenta. De algún modo, puede que imperceptible para sí mismo, _ha cambiado_.

Conozco esa sensación. Necesita hablar conmigo, aunque sea de nada en absoluto. Por fin lo ha entendido, hablamos para sentirnos acompañados.

Le tiendo la mano para decirle que no estoy enfadada. Simplemente no quiero hablar.

—Tendrán que reformar la casa o mudarse. —No contesto, no me importa. Me invento que estoy sola.

Le empieza a sudar la mano. Odia mis miradas esquivas. Callo a propósito, quiero que sepa lo que se siente.

—¿Te pasa algo?

Me detengo y le miro directamente.

—Nada —pronuncio con una desgana que jamás hubiese imaginado.

No me cree. Su desesperación pasaría desapercibida para cualquiera de nuestros conocidos, pero he aprendido a descifrar sus milimétricos gestos.

—¿Hice algo mal? Es por lo que dije.

Me gusta cuando acepta sus errores. Sé que la mayoría de las veces tiene razón, pero no por ello le dejo imponerse.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto agudizando mi voz.

Me acaricia y se me hace extraño que su mano sea más cálida que la mía.

—Lo de que no estabas preparada para ser madre.

Has acertado. El simple hecho de desconfiar acerca de mis aptitudes como madre, me insulta. Todas las mujeres deberían poder serlo, si eso es lo que quieren.

—No, es la verdad.

Ya no puedo mentirle como cuando éramos adolescentes. No sirve de nada.

—No lo decía como algo negativo. Es que todavía estoy estudiando y tú... —Se contiene. No quiere decirme que apenas sé cuidar de mí misma—. Bueno, siempre dijiste que no querías tener un hijo. —Recuerda. A veces pienso que dedica una parte del cerebro a almacenar todo lo que digo y así poder señalarme lo mucho que me contradigo, lo mucho que le complico la vida.

—¿Tú quieres? —interrogo. Se debe arrepentir de iniciar la conversación. Presiona un labio contra otro.

Sé la respuesta. Nunca ha querido, es algo que teme.

—No es eso. Es que... no tienen cabeza ninguna.

Me doy cuenta de que ha aprendido mi táctica. Cambia de tema tan bien como yo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, son demasiado jóvenes.

Asiente y me balancea la mano, creyendo estar a punto de solucionar el caos.

—Últimamente lo he pensado y no me parece tan horrible. No ahora, claro. Pero...

Me ha visto jugando con el bebé de nuestros amigos. Cree que ya no me parecen seres babosos y lloricas.

No puedo más con esta falsa. Detengo el balanceo de las manos. Exploto.

—Koushiro, tengo un retraso ¡Solo es un retraso! Pero me ha hecho pensar y no quiero ser madre. Tendremos más cuidado.

—Está bien —dice aliviado—. Es que te vi tan ilusionada con el bebé.

Confieso que a veces, tras días sin recordar lo mucho que le importo, me pregunto si acaso el resto del mundo tiene razón.

—No se trata de lo que yo quiera.

Soy una incomprendida tratando de comprender.

—Mimi, si llegara a pasar... solo quiero que se parezca a ti.

Sonrío. Hemos llegado a la puerta de mi casa y le digo que entre. Ese es el tipo de cosas que nadie entenderá jamás.

_Dedicado a los que ponen todo el empeño del mundo en entender a otra persona y a los que renuncian al egocentrismo, pero sobre todo, a los que no quieren dormir solos ¿Qué sería del mundo sin ellos? Y no me olvido de a los que el Mishiro les haga sonreír._

**¡Qué ganas tenía de subir otra! Tanto en la viñeta 5 como en la 7 usé la primera persona de Koushiro, porque empatizar con él me parece más complicado. Mientras que a Mimi, creo que es fácil entenderla por sus diálogos, pero venía siendo hora de hacer una desde su punto de vista también. **

**Esta viñeta me gusta porque intenté reflejar el cambio de los personajes. Pienso que es esencial para que su relación perdure.**


End file.
